Through It All
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Harry is a girl. Harriet's breakup with her boyfriend goes wrong. Draco's there to defend her, when she goes to thank him, the emotions for him come back.
1. H: Breakup Gone Wrong

**Through it All**

**Chapter 1**

**H: The Breakup Gone Wrong**

Harriet sighed, Justin's arm was firmly around her waist as they walked up the empty Astronomy stairwells and went into one of the rooms. Hermione had suggested that she not dump him in front of a lot of people and Ron had agreed. Both had wanted to be there for moral support, but she had decided against it and decided that the perfect time was now. Justin had changed over the two months they'd been dating, he'd become jealous, even of Ron. She liked Justin and all, but he was to bossy to her, and a huge push over to others. As he closed the door behind them, she sat down and waited for him to sit in the desk next to her.

"Justin. . . I don't know how to do this." she said more to herself than to him.

"There's someone else, isn't there?" he asked, looking away.

"No, there's no one. I just think we've drifted..."

"Weasley? Malfoy? McLaggan? Longbottom? Who?" he was still facing the other way.

"No one, Justin. I just think we should go our separate ways." said Harriet, she was trying to stay on track and in truth, there was no one.

"Is this because I brought up sex the other day?" he asked, looking at her with a blank look.

"No... Justin?" she didn't like this look, it was very disturbing, "There's no one else. We can still be friends."

"Sure, friends. While you spread your legs for some guy from Slytherine or something." his eyes where full of rage.

"Excuse me! How dare you! I've just told you, there is NO ONE! Also, thank you very much for calling me a fucking whore. You know damn well that I've never done..." she was furious, she had knocked over the desk as she'd jumped up.

"I see you looking at other guys all the time, hanging over Weasley. Joking with Thomas and glancing at Malfoy. Malfoy? You disgust me, the pure-blood git was always messing with you, and then the Yule Ball! I bet that's what you'd want, you like it rough and painful. Don't you, you wench." Justin was now very close.

"J-Justin, just get away." said Harriet, her anger was drained but fear had awaken.

"Why should I? You like it when people push you around, don't you? Tell you what to do? Anger you?" he grabbed her arm.

"Let go!" she pushed him, but he clenched harder, she screamed in pain.

"That's why we're here. You wanted to get us alone so we could have a little fun." his eye was twitching, she was certain her wrist had given a crack sound.

"Justin, please. Stop." she gasped out at the pain.

"I don't think so." said Justin, he slammed her into the wall, she felt something shift in her back.

She continued to protest, at one point kicking him. This seemed to put him off the edge, because he threw her to the cold stone floor causing her to loose her glasses and her face to smash of the ground. She went to get up, to defend herself. Then his foot hit her in the stomach and leg. Her leg tangled with a desk and he yanked her up by the hair. She screamed, but this part of the tower was vacant and isolated from anywhere with people. She could feel the blood run down her mouth.

"You disgusting." came Justin's voice as he slammed her against the wall again, his hand on her throat.

"Please... S..stop!" she gasped out.

"No." he said firmly as he used his other hand to grab her already bruised arm.

"No, Justin. . . please... don't."

"So the brave Harriet, actually cries." said Justin as the tears had began to flow harder, she knew what he was going to do.

"StAAAH!" the scream caught in her throat as she felt the crack in her arm, she saw spots.

"Now will you shut the hell up. . . damn, your cut me with you damn nails." he growled, seeing the blood run down his face when she'd managed to actually get at him.

He kneed her into the wall again. She screamed, but he seemed to have blocked them out. He held her against the wall, until her struggles lessened as her griped her shoulder. But she fought more with the one working leg as his right hand began to drift. She was shaking. No. This couldn't happen to her. She'd fought Voldemort, but she couldn't fight off a fellow fifth year. Her wand had been thrown somewhere when she'd once reached for it. His hand drifted under her skirt.

"NO!" she managed to yell out.

He glared at her and pushed her harder against the wall. His fingers dug up her thigh where his fingers toyed with her panties. She tried to kick again, her throats air ways cut off the voice box. He groped tightly near her entrance, causing another serge of pain. He moved his fingers around the material to meet flesh. She moved her broken hand to push him, but it didn't work and only caused her more pain.

"Help!" she pleaded out as much as she could.

He smiled as she screamed when he plunged as much of his hand as he could in her, which wasn't more than the tips of his two fingers. He pushed harder with it, she kicked more violently, injured leg and broken arm forgotten. She screamed again and he took out his hand. Again he slammed her into the wall.

"Shut up and quit your bitching Potter. Take it like the slut you are." he was growling as he unzipped his fly.

"No Justin! Someone Help..." her voice was cut off as he increased pressure.

She was feeling dizzy, her vision was already blurry without her glasses and the tears. Her body was shaking and all she could think of was wanting to go to Ron and Hermione, she needed them. Sirius. She needed Sirius, she needed someone. Her friends and family. For the first time in her life she was screaming for help and no one came this time. Then Justin's hand was yanked from where it'd been about to pull her panties down. She shook even worse, her eyes clenching tighter. Nothing came, Justin's hand was yanked from her throat and she gasped. She heard scuffling and someone being thrown into the cement, the sound of flesh and bone meeting flesh and bone. Words like, 'Pig,' 'Filth,' 'Scum,' and many other words where being growled. She opened her eyes, which gave a faint outline in the dark of where someone was on top of Justin beating him to a pulp.

"Please! Stop!" Justin was pleading.

"You don't seem to listen. Why should I?" the growl was male and sounded possessive.

Justin fought back only a few times and then from what she could see, he wasn't moving much at all anymore. The person seemed to be aiming to kill Justin. Normally it would be an easy decision to make sure no one ever died, but she had self conflict. Harriet went to get up where she'd slumpt on the floor, but gasped with pain as she collapsed.

"Stop. No." she gasped out, then after a second, "Help Me."

Everything was fading as the person hurried to her. A gentle hand turned her over, the hands where shaking. She felt an arm wrap under her arms and high on her thighs. They where avoiding the area they could see was damaged. She felt warm cloth on her face, she was resting on her savior. Her head leaned back in a limp fashion and she could smell him. Her arm moved around his neck, the good arm anyway. Well, it wasn't grand, but it was a lot less injured. He stopped from where he'd been moving quickly down the stairs of the tower. He took a deep intake of breath and continued as she stopped moving.

"Ughh." her leg had hit the wall, but not too hard, just enough to shock her.

"Sorry." and he shifted her a bit so her legs where no so out.

Her hand squeezed his defined and thin shoulder's to show that she understood. Her hand went to fall, but she felt a pointy jaw and a patch of arms with a prefect pin. She stopped breathing for second. It couldn't be. That voice, no, the voice was normal. . . but posh. Her hand reached up and grabbed his hair. He moved a little faster. The hair was sleeked but slightly astray from the brawl.

"M-Malfoy?" she whispered calmly.

"..." there was great silence, and then a barely audible, "Yes?"But as the word yes left his lips, she'd faded back out.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. D: Musings on Potter

**Through it All**

**Chapter 1**

**D: Musings on Potter**

Draco Malfoy walked around the castle in annoyance. He knew he had homework in several classes, but he couldn't figure out which one. Crabbe and Goyle had been no help, because they hadn't even been mentally aware in any classes. He could just blow it off, but then he thought about it, he needed to get his grades back on track. He looked in his bag and remembered that he'd written all his homework on a spare piece of parchment. He knew it was in one of his books as he sat against a hallway wall, rummaging in his bag. He looked up to see Granger and Weasley walking by, they seemed to be searching for something. He knew they where looking for Potter, and he continued his search.

"Excuse me Malfoy." came Granger's voice very close to him, he jumped.

"Yes." he hissed.

"Have you by any chance.. . seen Harriet?" asked Hermione, trying to stay calm.

"She was wondering around with Rue or whatever his name is." said Draco and he continued to look in his bag, then he glanced the look of concern on Weasley and Granger's faces, "Why?"

"You see, well..." Granger was actually going to talk to him, he looked up, but Weasley stopped her.

"Do you happen to know where they went?" asked Ron, his face a forced smile.

"No idea." said Draco, he didn't like Weasley's attitude.

"We should find her Ron, come on." said Hermione and she grabbed Ron and they began to walk before splitting up.

"Humph." said Draco, going back to looking at his books.

His mind slowly wandered as he slowly looked for a spare piece of parchment in his Potions book. Why where the two looking for their lovely leader? Surely they could function without her for a while, they'd done so before. They'd seemed concerned about the fact Harriet was with her boyfriend, he wondered why. Why Harriet dated that muggle born was beyond him, Weasley was even better. He wasn't even that attractive in Draco's opinion. He had doubted they'd actually been going out by rumors. However a week ago he'd walked in on them in a dark corridor.

His mind seemed to flash back to the scene as he had headed back from the Quidditch pitch late, after suffering a nasty defeat by the Gryffindors. He had walked, well stomped his way down halfway until he saw scarlet. He looked left where it had come from a small shoulder off of the hallway. He felt as if he'd been stung in the chest when he saw Harriet in her Quidditch robes against the wall with Justin kissing her with one hand on her arse and the other up her back.

He'd spent that whole night wondering why it had effected him so much. Potter was his rival, nothing more. _Who's fault is that? _The little voice inside his head arrived. In truth that might have been him if he hadn't ruined things the previous year at the Yule Ball. He just had to pretend he had no interest in her, so he could show off to his friends. Every time he looked at her, he remembered her furious face as she reached the top of the stairs after seeing him standing with Pansy half way through the night. He'd almost kissed her in the garden even, but no he had to mess that up too. But why? That's the only thing he asked himself, why did he want her? Did he want her?

He knew that he did, but why kept coming back. He'd often think about it and laugh. They where as different as night and day. She was, in one word, wild. He was generally calm and overconfident. She, despite everything, had her self-doubting moments more then her confident ones. He began to list the differences in his mind, abandoning his search. He stopped. Why did he pay so much attention to what she did. He'd done it ever since their very first meeting, after he met her bright emerald eyes in the dress shop before their first year.

She'd been the normal eleven year old girl, beautiful and ugly at once. That awkward look that decided if you would grow up to be beautiful or average. He'd have to admit, she'd become the first of t he two. She wasn't too much into her baggy muggle clothes anymore and ever since third year she had worn witches fashion, and it allowed a view of how much she'd been changing. Her hair was short as always, but it had reached her shoulder now, and since the previous year, she had decided to try wearing more feminine things. At first this had put him off a bit, until he realized how amazing she looked and he wasn't the only one to notice. Soon the famous, awkward Harriet Lily Potter had turned into an exotic beauty with her dark hair, delicate skin, and those eyes.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a bang, Peeves had began to drop dung bombs on people. He walked quickly to one of the stair cases and remembered exactly where it was. The homework was in his Astronomy book... in the tower. He sighed and headed up the flights of stairs. His thoughts wondering back to their previous thought. Why couldn't he get her out of his mind. As he reached the last set of stairs that headed to the tower stairs, he began to wonder if he might like her more than he previously thought.

"Help!" a pleading voice rang down the stairs, he stopped walking. That voice. Was it?

"Shut up and quit your bitching Potter. Take it like the slut you are." it was a male voice, Harriet's boyfriend.

"No Justin! Someone Help..." he voice stifled off, Draco ran up the stairs at full speed.

He slammed open the door to the room the nose was coming from. His rage was at an all time high at this point, he was dizzy and shaking with fury. Justin hadn't noticed his entrance and Harriet... Harriet was crying and trying not to scream anymore, she was pale, bloody, and bruised. Draco blinked and the next second he knew it, Justin was under him and his face was bleeding. Draco's knuckles hurt like hell, but he didn't care, the bastard deserved to die.

"Please! Stop!" Justin was pleading.

"You don't seem to listen. Why should I?" the voice wasn't his, it was a possessive growl.

A few seconds later and Justin was unconscious after a large blow to his head from Draco's fist. He kicked him in the gut and was about to continued his attack when he heard a strangled gasp and he remembered that Harriet was there. Hurt. The prick could wait, he looked over at her, his foot raised to kick Justin again.

"Stop. No." she gasped out, then after a second, "Help Me."

She slumped over, his eyes went wide. He moved quickly over to her, grabbing her wand and cracked glasses and pocketing them. His hands where still shaking as he gently grabbed her shoulder to turn her over. She looked horrible, her face was swollen and bruised on one side, dried blood along her mouth and nose. Her one arm was mangled and the other was purple. Her leg had a large bruise running down it, and he could see a nasty bruise on her stomach where her shirt was torn. He scooped her up as gently as he could, hoping no to do more damage. Her head fell on his shoulder, her breath warm on his neck as they left the room. He felt a strange rush at the breath, but a sudden chile as it didn't stay constant and shifted. Her hand, the bruised one, moved around his neck. He stopped for a second and took a deep breath and continued down his stairs. He was glad that it was a Hogesmede weekend and most of the school was deserted.

"Ughh." he'd hit her leg on the wall.

"Sorry." he said quickly as he shifted her a bit, so her legs wouldn't catch on things.

Her hand squeezed his shoulder and he knew she'd understood the shift. Her hand went to fall from around his neck, but it slowed to feel his face and run down his chest. He shivered. She stopped breathing for second. He panicked. Then her hand reached up and grabbed his hair. It wasn't a yank, more of a questioning grab. He moved a little faster.

"M-Malfoy?" she whispered calmly.

"..." He didn't know how to respond, "Yes?"

As he said it, she fell limp and her breathing became labored. He ran now, only to see the two people who'd been looking for her all day. They where just about to leave for Hogsmede as they started walking down the flight of stairs, the hospital wing was not to far from here.

"GRANGER! WEASLEY!" he yelled as he headed towards them.

They looked behind them with a questioned gaze, but then saw the scene more slowly. Hermione yelped and ran to where Malfoy was now about to run passed them. Ron used his legs to gain quicker speed on them and they ran to the hospital wing as a group. As soon as Malfoy got her to Madame Pomfry he turned to Ron and Hermione and explained what had happened in the tower. Hermione nodded and continued to look at Harriet, tears falling. Ron just stared blankly ahead, Draco wasn't sure he heard, but Draco left none the less.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Musings

**Through it All**

**Chapter 2**

**Musings**

The next thing she knew was that there was talk around her and she felt pressure on either side of her bed. She knew Ron was on her left, holding her fixed hand and Hermione was on her right, holding her fixed arm. She smiled. Her friends. Her eyes opened to see two very happy and very tired people. If her watch was right, she'd been in here for two days now.

"Oh thank heavens." Hermione hugged her tightly.

"Har, how you doing?" Ron leaned down.

"... Hungry." she moaned as she sat up.

"I'll get something from Madame Pomfry." and Ron.

"Harriet, is what Malfoy told us true. Justin attacked you?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, Draco stopped it." said Harriet, sitting up, she was still slightly sore, especially down there.

"Ron had doubts." said Hermione, after Harriet looked at her.

"Ron, its true." said Harriet as Ron came back with a few sandwiches.

"What?" Ron looked taken aback by this random statement.

"What Draco said is true. Justin attacked me." said Harriet, taking the food.

"Well... then its a good thing he's not here anymore." said Ron with a grin, Harriet didn't want to hear about Justin just yet.

"So how much homework have I got?" asked Harriet, as she drank some water by her bed.

"None." said Ron.

"I hope you don't mind, but I got really anxious." said Hermione with a shy smile.

"Uh..." Harriet raised one brow.

"I check it over. Made sure there where some proper errors and miscalculated information." said Ron with a deep yawn.

"Thanks guys." said Harriet.

The three sat talking for a few hours about what had happened in classes over the passed two days, the rumors and gossip even. Soon nightfall had come and Hermione and Ron where ushered out. Madame Pomfry said she wanted Harriet to stay for a couple more days, to make sure everything was going well and that she got rest. As the lights went out, Harriet lay thinking about Malfoy. It had been sometime since she thought about the smug blonde, but he didn't come off the same in her mind anymore. He was no longer viewed as much of a jerk, even if she tried. She was starting to drift off as it reached midnight. Then she heard the door click and open. She saw a shadow drift along to sit by her and she closed her eyes, not wanting to give it away she was still awake. That smell. It was Draco, he was sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"What am I doing here?" he was asking himself in annoyance. "If she wakes up, I'll scare the hell out of her. This was stupid."

He went silent and then Harriet felt his hand rest on hers softly. He smiled, it felt good. She felt a shiver run up her spine, and it felt good. His hand was warm and she felt her hand clasp his without her telling it to do so. His eyes opened wide in shock but then he did the same, she was glad that she'd not taken off her glasses. Those glasses would ruin her eyes even worse if she never took them off. She squinted up at him and saw that he was looking at her hand with a small smile playing on his lips. Another shiver ran up her spine, his smile was beautiful. Why didn't he smile more often, sure the smirk was cute. . . but that smile. It melted her. He glanced at his watch, it was getting late, and then looked towards her face, she closed her eyes, he thought he saw her eyes flicker. She felt his hand remove her glasses and place them on the table, his hand brushed her hair out of her face. She was beautiful. His hand let go of hers reluctantly and she heard him leave the room and re-lock the door. She opened her eyes and smiled. Malfoy. She got up and leaned against the door, her hand placed on the door.

He stood in the hall for a moment. He looked at the door, now was not the time to daydream however. He had to get back to the common room, but he still didn't want to go. He leaned against the door, his hand moved to place itself on the door, as if it longed to reunite with the hand beyond the door. Draco sighed, it would never work, the whole world... in a way, was against them. His father was a Death Eater and worked for the very person trying to destroy the girl on the other side. Not that she'd ever feel the same about him, especially after the Yule Ball. He almost ran through the door, just to see her again, as if the thought of Voldemort made him think he was about to swoop in and kill her.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Complicating Hogwarts

**Through it All**

**Chapter 3**

**Complicating Hogwarts**

It was the fourth month into the school year now and Harriet had regained her strength and was back to walking with her friends around the castle and on the grounds. There was also the secret army thing going on, which was going well and she had gotten books from Remus and Sirius for Christmas. Sirius and her had spent most of Christmas together after she'd gotten over the idea of her being possessed and had begun Occlumency with Snape. The Justin incident had been a little over a month ago and she had most of it shut out now, but now her nightmares where not only plagued by Voldemort, but now by Justin as well. However, Malfoy was occasionally in them, not as a rescuer, but being hurt for helping her, this would scare her more than Voldemort and Justin together. She'd come to the conclusion, she fancied him and had since fourth year, but had been plagued by his cocky attitude.

"Harri? What are you thinking?" asked Ron as they walked on the grounds with a silent Hermione, who simply smiled at her.

"Hmm, nothing really." said Harriet as they passed a group of Slytherines, "Just thinking... you two go on ahead."

"Why?" asked Ron, but Hermione wrapped her arm around his and yanked him along.

"Malfoy! Wait a second!" she yelled at the group of Slytherine's, she saw him in the middle.

He waved to his housemates to go on a head and he silently walked over to where she stood. She'd been trying to find him for the passed month, but something always came up. It was now that she realized, he was a lot taller than her, but not as tall as Ron. He was confused and curious as to why she'd called him over, and even more so in front of his fellow Slytherine's and that she had waved Ron and Hermione off. He felt a shiver up his spine as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him over by a tree. She turned to him with a soft smile, it made her almost seem to glow.

"Potter, must you?" asked Draco, as she had his arm.

"Yes." she said, and he looked into her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well, why are we over here?" asked Draco, looking around, there was no one he could see.

"I wanted to say thank you." she said calmly, "I didn't want to tell you in front of your mates, I know how there opinion matters so much."

"Oh, well. Thanks and. . . your welcome." he was confused at what he was supposed to respond with.

Harriet looked at him with a smile, but something seemed to rush into her. She had a strange coil in her back as she looked at his eyes that where now looking over his shoulder. She bit her lip and felt her hands grab his shoulders and yank him down as she stood on her toes. Draco's eyes shot open, this was nothing like he'd ever expected. She crushed her lips against his in a simple but forcefully longing kiss. He felt his eyes roll back into his head. It wasn't even a passionate kiss, but it felt so wonderful. As he kissed back she pulled away and looked up at him. Her cheeks where red and she was biting her lip again. She was regretting it, he opened his mouth to speek, but instead found his own arm snaking around her waist and his other hand making its way to her hair. He pulled her towards him, it was as if he was in a trance. Either way, he didn't care, this was amazing. Her arms wrapped around his neck as their lips met and held itself in place. Harriet's tongue flicked Draco's after a moment, he didn't hesitate to open his mouth and explore her mouth as she did his. Harriet let out a moan, and didn't really care as their tongue's danced. She was a good kisser. God was he good.

Harriet's hand moved into his hair. She was no longer on the ground, their heights had conflicted and he had lifted her toes into the air. He hadn't seemed to notice. She took an inhale of air through her nose. She was trying to remember the taste in case this was the last time. He tasted like those little butterscotch muggle candies. She could feel her body starting to go limp with pleasure.

Draco pulled away only a second to get some air and then continued the kiss, why had he waited so long to do this. All those times he'd thought about it, but he never thought it would be this amazing. He was seeing spots, and never before had he liked them so much. She smelt to wonderful, like flowers. As she opened her mouth a little wider, he got her full taste. It was like chocolate and mint, and it was amazing. He didn't want this to end, ever. Her glasses had fallen to the ground and he became aware that he'd lifted her off the ground. He leaned down so her feet could touch the earth.

She felt earth again and wasn't sure if she liked it. She pulled away and Draco seemed to regret letting her feet touch the ground. She pulled Draco down to sit under the tree and he got the idea and sat down. The resumed their make out session as she placed herself to settle in his lap. They ignored the snow on the ground, Harriet's scarf served for both of them. Draco reached for his wand as it seemed the wind had caught up. A few seconds later and they where making out in a perfect temperature small dome.

Draco stopped in midkiss and turned a bright shade of pink. He waved at her that he had to go, he didn't seem to have his voice. She was taken aback, she got off his lap and knew exactly what the problem was, she'd thought she'd felt something. He jumped up with a very embarrassed expression as he silently regretted his choice in pants today, they where way to tight. He kissed Harriet again and then fled. She sat there for a moment before laughing to herself. As if Draco didn't look obvious. Not only was that a give away he'd been doing something with someone, or at least thinking about it. But his normal sleek and perfect hair was all over, his face was pink, his lips red colored from her lip gloss and swollen. Then to top it off, he'd taken off with her scarf. She looked across the yard and saw Neville and Luna staring at her. Luna just smiled and Neville rolled his eyes with a smirk. They understood, telling Hermione and Ron, was out of the question... for now.

**END**


End file.
